


重笙

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 敖丙 - Freeform, 泥塑, 重生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Summary: “我愿用一生修为，换他重生。”





	重笙

当年陈塘关的那场天劫夺走了敖丙的性命，七色宝莲也只是护住了片缕的魂魄，可怜那东海龙王之子就这样背负着世间骂名。

我心痛，所以我带走了他，用我一生的法力重塑了他的肉身，为他更名为——笙。

我把他藏匿于这片世外桃源，没有人能找到他，只有我们两个，逍遥自在。

我收他为徒，教他练功识字，如今已经能够化形自如了，漂亮的龙鳞褪去，是一张幻国倾城的容貌，头顶的那一对小龙角柔软而娇嫩，比他的脸更容易抒发情感，若是从淡蓝色变得青紫，那便是害羞了。小时候没什么表情，长大了倒是格外会讨人欢心，不管是开心了难过了总归是要亲亲抱抱的。

或许是我护的他太紧，让他对外面的世界一无所知，悄悄跑出去却被当做妖怪，可怜兮兮跑回来以后就一个人躲到池子里，已经一天没有出来了。

我走到塘边坐定，试了试水温，凉的有些冰手。

“笙儿。”我轻轻地唤他，水面静的像是一汪死水，“笙儿，我的笙儿。”

我坐了许久，在我又一次把手伸向水面时，摸到了小龙的长吻，他拖着我的手浮出水面，那双水蓝色的眼眸中盛着泪花，说不出的脆弱。他还是太小了，不知道是什么原因，龙形样子总是莫名的让我疼惜，大概是重塑肉身时格外辛苦，有限的法力堪堪够他恢复成一条小龙，上一世的记忆被抹去让他无所适从，像是新生儿一般的依赖于我，这不也正是我想要的么。

“笙儿。”我踏入水中，任由他缠绕攀附，蓝紫色的龙鳞在水中泛出微光，我抚摸他，抚平他背上因为激动而鼓起的鳞片，“笙儿。”

我描绘着他的眉眼，摩挲头顶的龙角，微微侧头吻上他的脸颊，亲昵的用鼻尖顶弄，龙形的他没有一丝温度，但我可以感觉到，水已经不那么冰凉了。

手中的鳞片变的柔软，耳边的凉气也逐渐回升，一个明艳动人的男孩落到我的怀里。

“他们说我是妖怪。”

那清如泉水的声音带着一丝颤抖，包含了说不尽的委屈和不甘，我的心一阵刺痛，恨不得杀光那些愚昧之人，上一世害他发疯发狂险些魂飞魄散，如今又要故技重施的伤害他么。

这一世便由我来护他周全，是灵珠又如何，世间的灾祸也该由他们自己承担了。

我靠着水中的浮力托起他的屁股，他很顺从的打开双腿夹上我的腰，不太开心的把小脑袋搁在我的肩上，喃喃道，“我不是妖。”

“笙儿自然不是妖，笙儿是师父的徒儿，是我的宝贝。”我吻着他的颈侧，吸出一个又一个的红痕，印在雪白的颈子上像是冬雪中的红梅，冷艳而孤傲。

他从来都不会拒绝我，即便他根本不懂我为什么要这样做，只是听话的顺从我，他也是喜欢这样的，就像现在，他已经在小幅度的用下体磨蹭我。他抱着我，开始小口的喘息，吐出的热气呼在我的耳边，一口一口像极了春药，让我急迫起来。我含住嘴边的龙角，这让他敏感的发出一声哼叫，犹如一只找不到母亲的小兽，他向后躲着，却被我禁锢在怀里无法躲藏，被动的承受这种来自身体末端的奇妙快感，这样裸露在外的软骨组织柔软而娇嫩，对这处的刺激不亚于性器官得来的快感，甚至更爽。他咬着下唇揪紧我的衣衫，细碎的呻吟声掩不住的传出来，回荡在山谷之中。我吸咬着，轻轻用齿尖研磨剐蹭，手顺着水流探进他的股间，不需要太多的时间就能轻松探进一指。在我按上他的销魂处时，同时用粗糙的舌面用力舔过龙角，他尖叫着射了，后穴里肠壁紧绷死死的咬住我的手指，竟是丝毫无法抽动。我曲着手指在里面按揉，等到揉软了揉开了，他的性器也又一次挺立着抵在我的小腹。

衣裤早都褪下了，踩在脚下隔绝了有些硌脚的沙砾。我又把他往上抱了抱，抵住软热的穴口，慢慢的把自己送了进去，全部进去的时候性器被包裹的紧致感舒服的我低喘一声，他像是害羞了一样用穴肉夹了一下，惹得我呼吸不稳。他浑身都热的发烫，不再是龙形时的冰冷和坚硬，整个人都变得柔软香甜，我在他的身上舔咬着，找到了散发香气的地方。我吻着他发烫的乳尖，整个胸部都因为情热变的鼓胀，我将这果实含入口中，用舌尖反复拨弄，感受它从柔软变的硬挺，又再次变回绵软，口中充斥着果实成熟后的甜美，由我来将它摘采，我吸允着，妄想能够吸出些许的汁水。

他从不自渎，我也没教过他，从他产生情欲的那刻都是因我而起，他的所有都是我的，包括他的性欲，他想要了，自然会来找我，从我们做的第一次开始，他的快感都是我给的，他不需要自己动手，他很聪明，他的身体也很敏感，不需要过多的抚慰就能到达高潮，当然这中间不乏我对他的调教。

他第一次的勃起是用后方，我只用手指就把他操射了。他太敏感，对欲望又不甚了解，我牵着他的手摸进自己的肉穴里，逼迫他说出他的感受，手上的，穴里的，还有前方阴茎的，他红着脸一一说着，自觉羞耻倒也并不扭捏，但我可不能让他自己把自己弄射了，我抽出他的手指换上我的，旋转着在里面按压，他的腺体很浅，根本不需要特意的寻找就被我摸到了，我要他记住这种感觉，然后抖动着戳刺他的敏感点，每每在他快要到顶时停下，询问他记住了么，认真的像是在教他功课，最后在他受不住快要哭的时候满足他，疯狂的捻动按揉，让他哭叫着射出第一股精水。我有时还会故意抵在腺体上，命令他自己收缩后穴获取快感，这样的过程注定是费神的，他坚持不过一刻便会要求我动作，我自是宠他，并不会坚持用这样的方式折磨他，只是时间上总归要比上次更长，不然就要让我多泄一次。

“嗯啊……啊啊嗯……师、啊！……嗯啊……”

他攀着我的肩，颠动的身体在水面上打出不规则的波纹，水温好像又变高了。

“笙儿该唤我什么？”

我摸着他的后背，光滑的皮肤好像泛起了硬粒，我心中一喜，向尾骨摸去，果然摸到了凸起的硬骨，我笑了笑，去吻他红润的薄唇，“笙儿舒服的尾巴都露出来了。”

“唔……才、才没有。”

“笙儿自己摸摸。”

我牵着他的手绕道后方，那硬骨复而平滑复而鼓起，显然是没得灵力控制不住了。

“再深一点么？”我问着，吻了吻红透的耳尖，随后又张嘴啃咬了一口，他震颤着哼唧一声表示同意，我搂住他的腰让他沉的更深，他的腿已经有些挂不住了，即便是扣在一起也要虚软的滑开。

“嗯啊……好……好舒服……”

他爽的厉害，已经不怎么清明的眼瞳染着雾气，眼下还有一抹勾人的红，就连鼻尖都可怜的泛出粉色，每次被操舒服了就会露出这样的表情，迷茫的眼睛半睁着，柳叶似的细眉也微微皱起，好似是难受，实则是爽透了，红唇里的贝齿小小的，轻轻咬住自己的软舌，发出鼻音浓重的呻吟声。

“笙儿，我的笙儿。”我一遍一遍的唤他，在水中揉捏他的臀肉，在他终于坚持不住放出尾巴的时候一把抓住，从后腰处细细的摸过去，摩挲尾椎细密的小鳞片，我知道他喜欢这样，敏感的尾部被抚摸着，加快了他到达顶点的速度，他的后穴开始收缩。

“笙儿，该叫我了。”

“……啊……啊嗯……相、啊啊……相、相公…嗯啊给我……”

他控制不住的极速喘息起来，穴肉里也开始痉挛收缩，他不安的贴紧我，与我接吻，在潮湿的唇舌纠缠间他射了出来，我给足他喘息的时间，随后就掐着他的腰做最后的冲刺，在高潮紧致的穴肉里全部射给了他。

“我的笙儿，我的宝贝，不要再离开我了。”

后来他总是缠着我要我教他变掉龙角的法术，我又怎会教他，如此可爱的龙角怎能因为几个愚昧的人类就要它消失。但我还是教他了，他向往人间，我便满足他，教他易容幻形，要他变成平凡人类的样子到人间玩耍，若是回来晚了，便要被我操到冒出龙角变出龙尾。倘若他屡教不改，那我就有理由关住他，把他锁在房间里，没日没夜的操他，操到他认错听话为止。

end


End file.
